Desperation
by YuuKit
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is sent to a new place to get away from the hassles of being a ninja. Who knew she would fall in love with a demonic quarterback while visiting her cousin? Hinata x Hiruma AU, Minor Yuri. Naruto x Eyeshield 21
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Naruto or Eyeshield 21_**

Prologue

**Desperation**

Hinata stared up at the form of her father's back. Tears were making hot strides down her pale face as she heard her father's plan for her.

"You do not want me around anymore, Father?" Hinata sobbed, teary lavender eyes boring into his hard grey ones. His eyes softened at her expression, and her kneeled down in front of her, stroking her watery cheek.

"That is not at all the case child. I love you more than you will ever know. I'm only sending you to this school to learn more about the world outside ours." Hiashi turned his twinkling eyes to look into hers. "Besides, you will be living with cousin Kurita. You will enjoy that, will you not?" he smiled as his daughters frown transformed into a grin.

"Kurita-san!" Hinata chirped, quickly standing up. "When do I leave, father?" she asked happily.

"Three hours. Be ready, child, for it is a long journey for a lone young girl." He paused, and then said, "Good luck, Hinata."

* * *

Hinata was very nervous to see her cousin again. She had been but five last time they had the slightest contact. From her memories, cousin Kurita was a little over weight, but he was as kind and gentle as she, though she had a greater bond with nature.

Slowly, Hinata stepped her way out of the small contraption father had called a vehicle. Her eyes were blurry and hurt from the small clear things called contacts in her eyes that changed her eyes from the pretty lavender to a brown that would look bad on any person. Kakashi sat in the front, driving her to her destination in more ways than one. Hinata nodded him her thanks and farewell as she watched him drive away from the concrete. Shakily, Hinata brought her hand up and rapped on the door but twice.

A foot slammed the door open in front of her, startling her beyond explanation. The person standing before her was even more horrific than anyone she had ever encountered. He had blonde hair that all seemed to stand on end and rocket into the sky, except for a clump that seemed to be used as fringe. His ears were pointed and as many of his teeth that she could see from the sadistic smile on his face were razor sharp. All in all, he gave her an impression like the one that she first got when she met Neji.

Cold, brutal and rude.

"What the hell do you want, girly?" he sneered, his own face coming down dangerously close to her own as he bent over. Uncomfortable, she backed away a bit and took a few deep breaths.

"D-d-does Kurita-san l-l-live h-here?" Hinata squeaked, intimidated by the glare the man was giving her. He seemed to grin wider if it was possible.

"So what if he does? Why do you wanna see him? Wouldn't you rather be with me instead…?" His voice became creepily seductive and it scared her even more if possible.

"Hiruma-san? Who is that?" a quiet, but calm and mature voice asked. Hinata would know that voice anywhere, even if the owner had finally gone through puberty.

"Kurita-ni-san?" Hinata called, her gentle voice like the tinkling of bells. Suddenly, the ground shook a bit and the man who Hinata supposed was 'Hiruma' was thrown out of the way. A large male stood there, arms outstretched towards his beautiful female cousin.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

* * *

Oi, sorry, I have been watching lots of Eyeshield 21 and Hinata and Hiruma are my favs, sooo... XD  
Oh, and Ill keep writing Distance, I just wanted to see if anyone would read or review this. Haha. ~Kit


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Naruto or Eyeshield 21_**

Chapter 1

**Desperation**

Hinata was uncomfortable.

She had been at her cousin's house for maybe an hour and the demonic man who had opened the door sat behind her, still leering at her. It was almost as if she could feel the holes drilling themselves into her back. A squeaking sound as if he was polishing something was the only sound from him, aside from the occasional snicker.

Kurita had been speaking to her nonstop, proving that he had been waiting for her arrival in this strange town. She had smiled at him at the right times, and spoke only when asked a question. Acting like a proper lady was something her father had told her all people –and men- had liked.

When she had met Hiruma, this had established to be false.

Hiruma would snort loudly whenever she stuttered, earning a winch from her, which made him grin. He seemed to take great pride in making others very uncomfortable, which in Hinata's case, was rather easy to do to her. Once, when he left to 'go get some fucking polish', as he put it, he flashed her a rather feral grin that had the smallest trace of cunning in it.

Hinata had shuddered, her thoughts suddenly spiraling into a world of childhood memories. Her mind stopped at one and dusted it off as she took a closer look at it.

* * *

_Flashback_

Hinata sat nervously beside her father, her small hands clutched onto his long arm. Sharp black eyes looked back at her as she gazed over at the Uchiha family. She blushed brightly and turned her face to the ground.

"Hinata, why don't you go play with Sasuke-san and Itachi-san?" her father looked down at her small figure. Blinking her lavender eyes, she nodded and turned her head to the boy beside her. Almost gasping, her face flushed an even darker shade of red.

Itachi was very handsome, even as a young boy. His hair was long and little wisps of black hair framed his eyes.

Sasuke wasn't mush different than his elder brother. He had black hair that had a pretty blue shine to it, and it spiked up messily in the back. A cute smile was plastered across his face.

"Come on Hinata-hime! Let's go play!" Sasuke gently grasped her hand and pulled her out the door, his brother lagging behind.

Hinata and Sasuke had been outside playing tag for an hour, Itachi watching them carefully. Well, more like watching Hinata carefully. His eyes trailed and lingered on her for awhile, then switch to his little brother. Sasuke stopped and, gasping for breath, motioned for Hinata to come and sit with him and his brother. Both plopped down beside Itachi, breathing heavily and still giggling lightly.

"Aniki, what are they talking about in the meeting?" Sasuke asked innocently, his red cheeks puffing out slightly. Itachi gazed at him awhile before speaking.

"Marriage." He deadpanned, his gaze flicking over to a panting Hinata. He watched her short locks shift as she ran a hand through them. Both young children shared confused looks.

"For who, Itachi-ni-san?" Sasuke tilted his small childlike head. Itachi sighed and gazed at his young brother.

"For Hinata-chan and myself." He said swiftly. Hinata looked at him and smiled toothily.

"I'm too little to get married to Itachi! He must be wrong. Ill gets married to Sasuke!" she said to Sasuke. His own eyes widened, and a huge, sharp toothed grin was plastered to his face. The grin was so frightening to the poor Hyuuga that she meeped and hid behind Itachi. Smirking, Itachi pulled her out from behind him and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, he does that a lot. You will get used to it." Itachi murmured, his lips moving against Hinata's forehead. Looking at Sasuke's bewildered face, Hinata giggled and they returned to their game once more.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Hinata shook her head, throwing the worthless thoughts away. There was no need for her to dwell in the past, on the marriage that was never meant to be. Instead, she listened nice and hard on what her cousin asked her next.

"Are you staying here?" that was a good question. Where had father said she would stay?

"N-no, I'm staying in a hotel…" Hinata hesitated. Where was the hotel? "…somewhere." Kurita raised an eyebrow at how she said it.

"Your father didn't tell you where he set it up at?" he asked in a rather stiff voice. The tone didn't fit too well with his appearance.

"A-ah, I t-think he was sending someone to c-come and take me there." Hinata nodded with her speech, the words she chose somehow fitting well with the situation. She had noticed she didn't stutter when Hiruma wasn't around. He made her feel like if she was around Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Nervous, scared, and oddly, excited. It was an unnatural feeling for her.

A loud, obnoxious ringing interrupted their quiet conversation. Noticing it came from the small cellular phone her father gave her, her hand fumbled around in her pocket until it clutched the small ringing device. Flipping it open, she pressed it to the side of her face and, noticing Hiruma coming around the corner, mumbled a soft, "H-hello?"

"HINATA-CHAN!" his voice gave it all away. Hinata held the phone at least thirteen centimeters away from her ear as a Naruto's voice shrieked loudly through the earpiece. Kibas' barking laugh echoed in the background and she could already imagine his smiling face.

"Dobe, give me the damn phone. Hinata, you okay?" a rather soothing voice seemed to float through the phone. She could picture him sitting in the cramped space of the vehicle glaring daggers at both Kiba and Naruto. Hinata pressed the phone back to her cheek, watching as Hiruma asked Kurita 'What the hell was going on in this fucking place'.

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun, I'm fine. Why a-a-are y-you calling?" Hinata's voice was small as she stuttered, feeling the demons gaze on her again.

"Naruto is an idiot. I can't read his writing at all. Are you sure you're okay? You sound uncomfortable." Hinata smiled, hearing the shouts of Lee and youth and Neji yelling about 'why his little Hina-chan' was uncomfortable.

"T-tell Neji-ni I-I'm fine, Sasuke-san. A-and w-w-who is all wi-with you? Where a-a-are you g-going?" Hinata blinked at the shouts from multiple familiar voices. Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Kankuro, and even occasional voices from Sasuke's gang Hebi and Itachi's gang Akatsuki.

"Shut up!" he barked at the noise. All quieted down and all Hinata could hear on that side was the humming of what sounded to be an engine. "Gang Hebi, gang Akatsuki and gang Konaha are all coming to visit you. We're coming to stay in the hotel with you for awhile. Can you give us directions to your cousin's house?"

Hinata could feel her face flush white. They were coming to find her. Every last one of those flirting male ninja. Breathing deeply, she managed to squeak out, "O-o-o-one s-second, S-Sasuke."

Hinata turned her head and looked at her distant cousin. "Can y-you g-give him d-d-d-directions?" she forced her eyes to stare at Kurita so they wouldn't drift to gaze at that demon beside him.

"To pick you up Hinata-chan? Of course!" Kurita held his huge hand out and Hinata plopped the phone in his palm. Training her eyes to the ground, she sat unmoving from her place.

The only sound was the serious directions that Kurita was giving to Sasuke. He had left her in the room with Hiruma so he could talk in the hallway. All else was silent. Until…

"AHH!" Hinata screamed, falling forwards, away from the demon behind her and onto the floor. Hiruma had pricked her on the back of her waist with a cold metal shotgun. Gripping her side, she pushed her feet out so she moved a couple tiles away from him. "W-why did you do that?" she whispered, moving away from his scary figure. He scoffed and pulled a pen out from his pocket. Taking out a small black book, he licked the tip of the pen and wrote on it, speaking out loud as he wrote.

"Annoying, stupid shy bitch that is nothing like the fucking manager. Probably easy to manipulate, and seemed to get scared easily. And is fat." Hiruma grinned mechanically as he wrote; knowing whatever self-confidence that Hinata still had inside of her was torn down completely.

Hinata turned her ashamed eyes to the ground. She knew every last thing he had marked down about her in that book was true. It was as true as Sakura's flat chest. It was all so very pain strikingly true. And they both knew it.

But, Hinata admitted to herself, he is wrong about me being fat. Her friends, Ino and Sakura, had discovered this upon taking her to the hot springs one day. They had both decided her breasts were almost as large as their mayor Tsunade herself. And because of that, her baggy sweater bulged out, making her seem fat. So, she still had one strand of dignity left.

"Probably could lose a guy to a fucking board chest girl." He cackled.

Now there was none. Thanks, evil quarterback. What was this quarterback thing, anyway? Maybe that's part of the game Kiba plays with the rest of the gang (excluding her, of course. Neji says she's too precious)!

"Hinata-chan! Youre friends will be here in a few minutes!" Kurita chirped, lumbering into the room. He looked down at her, then at the now-crouching-in-front-of-her-uncomfortably-close-to-her-face Hiruma. Beaming, he shouted, "You two are bonding!"

Hinata felt her eye twitch at the corner. This was almost anything _but_ bonding! Sheesh, even Hiruma could feel the nervousness clouding around her like a cloud of smoke.

The doorbell rang, breaking the silence. Hinata scrambled from her spot on the floor, quickly snatching her phone from Kurita's hands, and opened the door.

As she suspected, two blondes, one girl, one boy, stood, along with blue haired Sasuke, Kiba and the pink haired Sakura. Hinata smiled at Ino and Naruto's shouts of happiness as Ino rung her arms around short little Hinata's neck.

Kurita popped his head out and asked, "Hinata, are these your friends?" she could hear Hiruma start to come to the door as well.

Hinata nodded at her cousin. "G-guys, t-this is m-m-my cousin K-Kurita and h-h-his friend, Hiruma-sama." Hinata's eye twitched as she noticed that she didn't stutter at the demon's name, although she did while saying her cousin's. Hiruma strolled out and looked down at Hinata's petite frame and Ino with her arms around her neck. The two looked like a couple in an embrace.

"So you're a lesbian too, other fatty?" Hiruma asked, popping his gum in his mouth and raising an eyebrow. Embarrassed, Hinata shook her head as Ino and Sakura checked him out. Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke looked a tiny bit peeved at his nickname for Hinata, but the kept their cool.

Ino looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Ino. They had this odd look on their face that only Hinata could interpret, seeing how she was also a girl. Her eyes widened at her friends quick, mischievous smiles that disappeared as quickly as they came.

"Okay, Hinata, say goodbye to your cousin and Hiruma-kun! Time to get in the car!" Ino chirped, untangling herself from her friend's neck. The glances that the girls gave her as they hauled the guys over to the long vehicle told her they would save their interrogation until at the hotel. Hinata gulped, scared for what they might ask of her.

Spinning around, Hinata bid farewell to her cousin and bowed her head awkwardly at Hiruma. Turning to walk to the vehicle, her wrist was caught in a tight grip. She was pulled back into a well worked chest and an arm wrapped around her, right beneath her breasts. Hiruma was checking if she was fat or not, obviously. Upon discovering the fact about her jacket and her bust, Hiruma leaned down until his lips touched her ear.

"Ill be waiting, Hinata-_**hime**__._" He breathed harshly into her ear. The sweet scent of mint wafted to her nose before she was roughly pushed away. Hinata stumbled down the sidewalk, away from Hiruma and her questioning cousin, towards the car. Loud squeals of joy were obviously coming from the girls and Lee (whom was yelling about how youthful that was), and grumbling noises coming from the hormonal boys.

_They will forget about this_, she thought, _they will forget eventually._

Opening the door, Hinata was pulled into a world of grinning guys yelling at her and gushing girls asking questions about the spiky haired blonde that she couldn't answer.

_Never mind,_ she thought miserably, _they will never forget this. And neither will I._

Wow, 2180 words! Its my record! YA-HA!

Ill update Distance soon, Its supposed to be long considering it's the last chapter of **The Past**. So, be patient! Ja-ne!

~Kit

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yuuki-chan does sadly not own Naruto or Eyeshield! Oh-no!_**

**Desperation**

Hinata was once again, found uncomfortable.

After entering the vehicle, she had learned that each person was planning on staying with her at all costs. Her old friend, Haku, had even snuck out after leaving a note just to come. They had five cars full of people that decided they would want to come, for pleasure or just plain boredom.

She had also learned where they were planning on going before they went to the hotel. The boys wanted a permanent reminder of this trip, and the girls had agreed to get one too. Unfortunately, they had also counted Hinata in this agreement. They had also already stopped at the shop and paid, too.

So apparently, she was going to get a piercing.

Hinata had pleaded and even went as far as bribing, but the males in the car refused everything. They had told her that if she didn't go through with this, not only would they kick her out of the vehicle and steal all her clothes and money, but they would keep constantly teasing her about her unrequited 'boyfriend'.

Why did she hang out with these people again?

When they had come to their destination, Hinata had told all that she would like to be the last of the girls. She watched with pure horror as Ino had come out with metal bars in her ears. Seriously, who would do that? Oh, yeah, Pein.

Sakura had strutted out in all her preppy glory with a small stud on her pretty little nose. One by one, Hinata had watched all the girls go in and come out until it had come to this. Her own dreaded turn.

Gulping, Hinata forced her legs to walk through the door. Sasuke had gone with her, to help her chose something and to make sure she was okay. A tall, muscular man stood from a chair, smiling kindly down at her.

"First time?" he had asked, gaze flickering to Sasuke. And of course, it was. Hinata had only gotten one gold stud on her right ear. But this time, they were supposed to get something more… seeable. Sasuke nodded, a smile that was toned a bit more down than Hiruma's ever was. The man nodded, and asked, "What'll it be, missy?"

Hinata could have, should have backed out then and there. But she didn't, of course. She was a Hyuuga, and the pearly eyed humans always stood their ground. Sasuke smiled softly down at her and murmured to the man. "Lip ring. Lavender spikes, black ring."

Hinata looked at her best friend in alarm. A piercing on her lip? How could she eat? Then, upon looking at Saskue's face, she remembered the snakebite on his mouth. The cold metal gleamed at her, as if it was laughing. She wondered what it would be like to feel them with her lips. With her tongue…

Thinking this made her blush darkly, turning her head away from her best friend. His hand came up and pressed against her back, steering her toward the chair in the room. A small table was set up beside it, sharp utensils laying in various sizes on top of it. Hinata gulped, a sudden wooziness churning in her stomach. She ignored it and sat in the chair, waiting for her turn to begin.

* * *

The open wound throbbed by her lip slightly, making her press the cold cloth against her lip. Hyuuga's had the amazing ability to heal fast, so the hole didn't hurt all that much. It wasn't even swollen, and Hinata could already skillfully use her tongue to play with the pretty ring.

They were hauling their luggage up the halls of the hotel, moving to their rooms. Hinata shared hers with Sakura and Ino, and was scared of the conversation they would have once all inside the room. Opening the door with her key, Hinata walked into the room and placed her bag beside the bed. Plopping down on the bed, she turned the T.V onto much music, awaiting her friends to start the talk. Ino had come back from the small kitchen with three mugs of hot chocolate, whipped cream pilled on top.

"So, Hinata-chan. Spill." Ino said, passing out the hot chocolate. Sakura nodded, dipping her head down to take the smallest of sips from the scalding liquid. Hinata sighed, and started from when her father had decided to send her to see her cousin, Kurita. In great detail she had explained just how much Hiruma had scared her and told them about her relation with Kurita. They listened attentively, eyes watching Hinata. Sakura took another sip of her mug before letting out a long sigh.

"He likes you!" Sakura swooned, swaying on the spot. Ino grinned pointedly at Hinata.

"Awes, our Hina-kawaii is finally falling in love with someone other than the blasted blonde fox-boy!" Ino giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. "And the boys a major hottie, too!"

Hinata was awestruck. How her friends could possibly find the demon attractive was irrational to her. Hiruma wasn't even the slightest bit cutesy like Naruto, or slick as ice like Sasuke.

_But,_ came a small voice in the back of her mind, _He is evil, with a badass attitude like Deidara. He also happens to be uber sexy._ Hinata turned white and scolded herself for these thoughts. This, Hiruma person was really getting on her nerves.

"A-ah, but H-H-Hiruma-k-" Hinata caught herself, then quickly went on to cover up the mistake. "Hiruma-san i-is a v-very m-mean person. H-he e-even called me fat." Hinata exclaimed.

"That's because you were baggy clothes. We can easily fix that with a bit of shopping." Sakura pumped her fists into the air as she told Ino her idea. Squealing in excitement, Ino stood.

"Operation; Get Hinata a Boyfriend is now in motion!" Both the blonde and the bubblegum haired girl clasped hands and bounced up and down on the bed. Hinata groaned and pressed her face to her palms.

This was going to be a long three months.

* * *

"Ah, are you sure you want to enroll in this school, Hyuuga-san?" the principal asked Hinata. Hinata nodded her head bouncily.

"Hai, i-its t-t-the only one m-my friends a-an-and I could g-get into." Hinata stuttered, blushing. She began twirling her lip ring around, a habit she had picked up. Suddenly, with a jolt, she realized something. "A-are w-w-we allowed p-pi-piercings?" she asked.

"Oh of course! Many kids at this school have them! What kind of principal would I be if I didn't allow them, hmm?" he said joyfully. The gangs had already filled out their applications and happened to be starting school the very morning. Nodding to her principal, Hinata walked out the door and took out her class number.

_Grade; 10, class; 6-C._

"Yahoo! Hinata! We got the same class!" Kiba yelled along with Naruto. They both danced over and wound their arms around her shoulders. Ino, Suigetsu and Lee followed, all being in the same class. They chatted excitedly as they all turned their backs on the others.

"Oi! Suigetsu! I'm hoping you keep Hinata under proper care, alright?" Sasuke boomed. Said boy turned and grinned at Sasuke.

"Yes, sir!" He shouted, giving a mock salute. Naruto glared at Sasuke and Kiba pouted.

"Hey! Why not choose us?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Neji turned to them aswell.

"You two are idiots." They said in union. Naruto and Kiba sulked, hanging low on Hinata. It was making her shoulders hurt, so she looked at them.

"Don't worry, you can help too, okay?" she said in a soft voice. She really must have meant it because she didn't stutter. Their faces went surprised, then gleeful. They began dancing her all they way to their class again, Ino yelling at the top of her lungs for them to calm down and stop hurting Hinata. Hinata just smiled and talked animatedly with Lee, even with her stutter.

Shaking their hips against hers, the boys knocked against the door to their class. The door slid open to reveal a boring looking teacher with the normal teacher attire. His face was mixed until it clearly showed how disgusted he was with what they were wearing and what the two boys seemed to be doing to the painfully shy, cherry red girl. Was this what kids called grinding?

"Are you the new students?" he asked snottily, raising a rather bushy eyebrow. Lee saluted him with a grin.

"Yes, we are the new students! Let us overpower you with our youth!" Lee shouted, earning a few bonks on the head by Ino (who was currently wearing a belly shirt) and Naruto. Sighing, Ino flipped back her ponytail.

"Hai, we would be the new students. Let us in." Ino said rudely, frowning at the old teacher. Kiba kicked the door over with his foot and walked into the class, Ino trailing after. Naruto and Lee skipped (Yes, skipped) into the classroom, grinning good-naturedly. Looking down at her, Suigetsu smiled reassuringly at Hinata before pressing a hand to the middle of her back and gently pushing her through the doorway. Hinata sucked on her lip, concealing her piercing as she walked into class.

The six odd looking kids stood at the deathly silent class. "Well, introduce yourselves." The teacher snapped impatiently. Ino was looking like she was going to snap his head off.

"Do I always have to go first?" Suigetsu mumbled, stepping forward. He lifted his head and scanned his eyes over the class. Noticing something, he smirked, and then spoke in a clear voice, "My name is Suigetsu. You don't need to know any of our last names, so don't tell them and don't ask. I don't care what you think of me, because I don't need your opinion." He stepped back, and motioned for Naruto to go up. Which he did, of course.

"I'm Naruto! I really like to eat and-" he was cut off by Kiba's hand covering his mouth so they wouldn't be discovered as ninja's.

"And you need to shut up. I'm Kiba. Don't say I look like a dog, ill hurt you if you do." As if to prove his point, Kiba cracked his knuckles. Some students raised their eyebrows, as if challenging him.

"I am the youthful Lee! I was tr-" he was smacked by Ino, who had pulled a fan out of nowhere. She sighed, and then glared angrily at the class.

"My name is Ino. Make fun of me, and ill **kill** you" Ino cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders. Suddenly, all eyes shifted to Hinata. Stepping forward, she pulled her eyes up to meet the classes looks. Blushing, she lowered her head, and said loudly enough so everyone could hear.

"M-my name i-is Hinata." There was a sudden shift, and the students at the front were all (excluding Hinata) making angry faces and glares at the class. Even Lee.

"Bother her, and we'll **hurt** you." They snickered as a few kids gulped at the scary threat. Hinata had to admit, her friends were a bit scary.

"Alright, lets put you in desks." The teacher clasped his hands together and chose random empty seats for them to be seated in. Hinata watched her friend Ino be placed two seats up from the back, and also two away from the seemingly occupied right corner. "Hinata, sit behind Ino, please." The teacher seemed to hesitate before saying this. Hinata wasn't sure why, all the kids seemed nice. The boys followed her with their eyes, smiling goofily.

Oh, how wrong she was. Our poor, poor Hinata.

Suddenly, the boys all looked fearful and quickly looked away, making he confused. As Hinata sat, she watched a paper land on her desk. Curious, Hinata picked it up and smoothed out the crumpled paper. The writing was obviously that of a male, but it was still a bit neat.

Look right.

Hinata paused. There was an oddly familiar looking bat on the side of the paper. It wore a rather scary feral grin and its teeth wre sharp. Too sharp.

The realization hit her like a huge brick. It knocked the wind out of her, and frightened her so badly she had let her lip fall out of the rhythm of her sucking. She bit hard on the black ring as she slowly turned her head to the sound of a small squeak. Her lavender eyes widened and she felt her heart beat faster than even when she was around Naruto.

A spiky haired blonde sat there, polishing a rather large gun and grinning devilishly at her. His pointed eyebrows were raised high over his slanted eyes in a teasing manner, and his sharp, pink tongue darted over his lips as he looked her up and down (did I mention that Ino and Sakura had bought her tight-fitting clothes?). Hinata stared at the creepy demon Hiruma, before her heart broke into spasms.

A **really long** three months.

* * *

OH! I'm so happy with this chapter, it made me laugh with glee! Thank you reviewers! I love you all!~Kit


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yuuki-chan does not own Naruto, Eyeshield 21, or Superglue._**

_Thanks to **Kami-Inu** for the superglue idea!_

**Desperation**

Hinata smiled weakly at Suigetsu as he hauled her out of the school. A toothy grin was returned to her as he stopped her right outside the doors. "Stay. I got to find Naruto-baka and Kiba-baka before we walk to the hotel." He pointed to the spot she was standing. "Move away from here and ill hunt you like a wild animal." Hinata nodded, and sighed as soon as he had disappeared through the doors. Digging in her pocket, her hand pulled out a small iPod nano and flipped through her list. She didn't particularly feel like listening to a certain song, so she pressed her earphones into her ears and, with her eyes closed, chose a completely random song.

A melody of sad notes from a violin echoed slowly throughout her ears and she opened her eyes. Listening hard, Hinata was reduced to one of the worst things in life. When a song describes someone in your life.

**When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.**

Hinata jumped and dug her hand around in her pocket, trying to get a grip on her iPod.

**To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same…**

Sighing, she dropped the iPod in her pocket. It was a good song, and it's not like it was going to summon him or something.

**I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the demon in your bed  
I'm a bump on every head**  
**I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip**  
**I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe**.

A sudden gust of wind made her pull the earphones out so she could pull her jacket over her shoulders. It had somehow gotten colder over a few seconds. Suddenly a small pressure was hooked onto her foot and bags full of groceries flew into the air. Gasping, Hinata stretched out her hands and just barely caught the five bags with her fingertips. Placing them on the ground, Hinata quickly pulled up the boy that was about a quarter of an inch taller than her.

"G-gomen! Are y-y-y-you hurt? I-I-I should h-have been w-watching where I p-placed my feet! I-I'm s-so-" the short boy cut her off.

"No! It's me who is sorry! I should have been watching where I ran!" the boy bowed apologetically. His hair was an interesting shape and a pretty brown. If it wasn't so short, she would openly compare it to Neji's. "You look new. My name is Sena. I guess my last name isn't that much of importance."

"O-oh! My n-name i-is Hinata. I am n-new." Hinata bowed deeply to Sena. When she stood to her short height, she noticed the weird look he was giving her. "U-uh, Sena-san, w-w-what's wrong?" she asked.

"You look odd with that eye color." He murmured, pointing at her eye. Squirming, she nodded her head rapidly.

"My f-friends d-didn't w-w-want me t-to be bullied b-because of m-my eye color…" Hinata reached her hands up and took the icky brown colored contacts out of her eyes. Lavender looked up only to meet with huge monkey-like eyes. Hinata squeaked and stepped back from the boy that looked suspiciously like a monkey.

"So you're the girl Kurita keeps talking about! I gotta say, you are pretty! MAX!" Hinata blushed deeply at the monkey boy's comment. Satisfied with himself, he said, "My name is Monta! Ha-ha, Kurita's gonna be happy when he sees you here!" the boy grabbed both her wrists and motioned for Sena to follow. Sena gave her a sympathetic look.

Hinata panicked, Suigetsu told her to stay here. But she wasn't much of a fighter and she was pulled away to behind the school. A few people were standing around, all wearing football jerseys.

"Hey, Kurita! We found your cousin!" Monta screamed, flopping poor Hinata around like a ragdoll. She blinked only once before Sena pushed her head down to avoid a load of bullets.

"Fucking Monkey! Fucking Shorty! You're late!" and all too familiar voice snarled. Hinata inwardly groaned as Sena pushed himself up and pulled her up too.

"We ran into someone on the way back! Kurita, your cousin goes to this school!" Sena shouted at Hiruma. He was only about five long strides away. Hiruma stopped in front of Hinata and bent over, peering into her scared lavender irises.

"The hell happened to your eyes, Fucking girl?"

This comment stunned Hinata, before she realized what he was talking about. Her contacts! Looking hurriedly to her hands, she saw that she must have dropped them while walking over her. Looking strait forward at the fields, Hinata remembered what her friends had done to pay for them.

"_N-no! Y-you guys!" Hinata had told them. Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto had all just smiled._

"_We don't want you getting bullied, Hinata." Sasuke had said. Then the three of them had pulled out the money they were planning to use to book their first concert. And with that, they threw away their dreams so Hinata wouldn't be sad._

Hinata's pretty eyes were widened and the entire team (aside from Hiruma, Sena, Monta and Kurita who had run up there. Mamori was watching with the rest of the team) was staring at her silently. Guilt socked her in the face like a huge bag of bricks. The reality of it hit her so hard she felt sick. Mamori gasped as Hinata's eyes became teary and big, making her look like some amazingly cute chibi Lolita.

Hiruma made a 'huh' sound as he took a small step backward from the off-in-thought-and-crying girl. Sena looked confused and Monta awed. But Hinata was looking out into the distance; a large cloud of dust was spinning towards her. Suddenly Hinata blinked and thinking out loud, said, "Oh no."

The large cloud was following a massive white dog, tongue lolling out of its mouth. It was in a dead sprint, and its nose was twitching. Upon her noticing it, it became faster still and the dog's tail wagged.

Hinata backed away, the dog meters away from bounding over Hiruma and landing on her. Suigetsu was serious when he said hunt her down.

The dog did as she predicted, kicking Hiruma in the face as he did so. Landing on her, the dog howled in victory, raising his head high in the sky.

* * *

"You needn't go **that **far, Kiba." Sasuke said, kicking Akamaru off of Hinata small, wiggling frame. They had been following the dog while he hunted Hinata down. Sakura was chatting with the team while the boys took care of Hinata.

"She disappeared. Akamaru was worried." Kiba stated, rubbing the pup's muzzle. Akamaru barked affectionately and nuzzled Hinata's thigh. Sasuke sighed and looked at Hinata.

"We must punish you." Fear dawned on Hinata's face and she backed away from Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke's looming figures.

"W-why cant w-we just work this out like normal friend's d-do?" Hinata whimpered, watching Naruto glob super-sticky superglue on her bare arms and legs. Naruto carefully globed it on her neck multiple times and twice on each cheek.

"We're not normal." Naruto grinned. In the background, Sena stared at what they referred to as 'torture'.

"How is putting glue on her a bad thing?" Sena asked Ino. Ino looked over at Hinata, grimaced, and then looked at Sena.

"The first person she gets stuck to she has to stay with for an entire day. Sakura and I always try to save her by getting her stuck to us, but it never works." Ino explained. Monta raised an eyebrow. Kurita nodded.

"Hinata-chan told me about this. Lots of times they would tie her shoes together for her to trip and to fall on someone. She says she doesn't mind, either." Kurita mumbled. Sakura snickered.

"I think** I **know** who **Hinata wants to get stuck to." Sakura sang, gravitating her hips. Ino glared at her as Hiruma, Kurita, Monta, Sena and Mamori looked curiously at her.

"Done!" Kiba announced. Hinata looked like she was… well, sticky. And uncomfortable. Again. Hiruma smirked, knowing the perfect way to get… **closer **to Hinata.

* * *

Hiruma's first intention was to get her hand stuck to his arm. Too bad nothing turns out the way we want them. Hinata had ended up tripping, falling onto Hiruma.

Now, they were stuck chest to stomach, hips to thighs for an entire Saturday.

Oh Joyous Halleluiah.

* * *

Hah, I feel evil! Poor Hinata! How will they eat? Or SLEEP? OR SHOWER?! OMG! (didn't think this through) ~Kit


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Naruto or Eyeshield 21_**

I dedicate this one to **MistressDeidara**! Why? Because you use interesting words in your Reviews!

**Desperation**

* * *

Hinata felt awkward.

She didn't feel comfortable, being so close to a man she had met but a day ago. She didn't like the way he would look at her. It was if he thought of her as food. It didn't make the situation any better when it came to how they walked. He would have to hug her, so that her feet wouldn't dangle down and hit his shins (not that it should bother him much). Well, at least they had the day off.

Wait, that wasn't good either.

Luckily, Kurita (sort of) noticed that she didn't feel comfortable being alone with Hiruma (seriously, who would?). So, he offered to let them come and stay with him at his house.

Then they had come to the sequence of travelling.

She was forced to sit on his lap. However uncomfortable this situation was for him, he did not show it. Instead, he would smirk at the times when a cherry blush forced its way up her neck and into her cheeks. Oh, how it aggravated her so.

They had stumbled into her kind (but oblivious) cousin's house, and Hiruma, being the evil prick he is, sat down on a chair, making Hinata once again uncomfortable. Did this man **live** to make her embarrassed?

"So Hinata-chan, Hiruma, how do you predict you will go to the bathroom?" Hinata burned and shyness blossomed in her chest.

"N-Naruto-kun s-said we co-could t-t-take the glue o-off when we need t-to d-do things li-like t-that." Hinata informed. Hiruma could feel his brow twitch. He did **not** enjoy how (soon to be) **his** Hinata said that whiskered blondes name. It made him **angry** at his **Hime**.

While Hinata was unaware of Hiruma's strange reaction, Kurita noticed immediately. "What about when you shower?" Hinata paled visibly, and she swallowed hard.

"C-can I b-b-borrow the ph-phone?" Hinata squeaked. Kurita cocked his head to the side, but handed her the house phone nonetheless. Hinata leaned back as far as she could from Hiruma before dialing the number.

"_**Moshi Moshi."**_ Sasuke's voice rang into her ear. Hinata sighed and smiled hopefully.

"Shower." Hinata said hopelessly. She hoped Hiruma couldn't hear Sasuke's snicker.

"_**One sec, Ill ask Naruto and Gaara's views on this particular subject."**_ Hinata inwardly groaned. No, no ANYONE but them! Voices were heard in the back along with a series of laughter and discussion.

"_**Sorry, Hinata."**_ Was the last thing she heard before she hung up on Sasuke. Without thinking, she smacked her forehead against Hiruma's chest. It hurt, obviously. Football players are always in great shape.

"Something tells me the fucking duck said no." Hiruma stated, a sudden evil grin popping onto his face. He had been playing football with the team earlier that day, so he stank. Hinata had noticed this much earlier, to her displeasure.

"But Hiruma, you need a shower…" Kurita trailed off, looking sympathetically at his younger cousin. Lavender eyes were closed off tightly, trying to block out the conversation.

"And I will have one. Right now." Hiruma slid his arm around Hinata's waist and stood. Before he was able to strut off to the bathroom, Kurita warned him that he would have to hold Hinata the whole time they were in there. And, he had added, keep your clothes on. Hiruma had waved him off and clambered to the bathroom.

"Hiruma-san, w-why d-do-don't you wa-wait until w-we're not glued together a-a-anymore?" Hinata asked him, fear striking her to her core. The only time she was ever in water with anyone other than herself was with Neji when they had gone to a mixed bath. And, considering his answer, this was probably going to turn out worse than that.

"You're wearing white." Was his almost predictable answer. And with that said, he opened the door and went inside with is Hime.

* * *

Hiruma was leaning against the wall of the shower, letting the water hit him. His eyes were transfixed on Hinata as she tried her best to cover her large endowments while squirming. She was slightly thankful he wasn't looking in-between her legs, considering the shorts were white. If he was, he would see her orange underwear.

"You're really fucking beautiful." Hinata gasped and turned another shade of apple red. _He is joking, _shethought_, he must be. I'm _anything_ but beautiful. Maybe he wasn't looking at Sakura properly? _Hinata looked away from him and at the shower wall. "But you're even more damn innocent than fucking Shorty." Hiruma leaned down and put his lips beside her ear.

"**Someone should fix that. I know someone who could. He would do a nice job."** Hiruma's voice had dropped and suddenly become scarily husky. **"A real nice job."**

Hinata's eyes widened and rolled a bit in their sockets. Trying to change the subject she said, "Y-you ne-n-need to w-wash yo-your ha-hair."

Hiruma pulled back, satisfied he had made her swoon even the slightest. "I can't. I'm holding you." He pointed out smugly. Hinata knew what he was suggesting.

Shaking a bit, Hinata grabbed some shampoo and pulled herself up with Hiruma's shoulders. Carefully, she lathered his spiky blonde hair with the liquid. It was quite a scare to her when she noticed she was enjoying this. Unbeknownst to her, Hiruma had a clear view of her breasts, which were only partially concealed by her white bra.

When Hinata was finished she had tapped Hiruma, indicating that he turn and let his hair be rinsed by the water. And he quickly obliged, ignoring the dusty pink tinge that appeared on his cheeks when Hinata's breasts bounced.

At this time, Hinata noticed that he had pointed ears. They looked pretty and long, like that of an elf. Unconsciously, she reached forward and stroked the delicate looking things with her pale fingertips. A grunt came from the male beneath her. She blinked once. Was Hiruma ticklish? The scary demon Hiruma was ticklish? Hinata smiled softly and giggled as more annoyed sounds came from Hiruma's throat.

"Cut it out, Fucking Hime!" Hiruma shook her by her legs. Hinata rocked around and her hands grasped his shoulders. Sadly, she ended up flailing to the side and falling on top of Hiruma. Their foreheads cracked together and Hinata let out a yelp. At the same time, Hiruma was about to yell something when they were both abruptly cut off by each others open mouths.

* * *

I know, but Hiruma is pretty straight forward, ne? Seeyah later! ~Kit


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Naruto or Eyeshield 21_**

**WARNING:** There is some Yuri in this story. It won't be hardcore, just to let you all know. And this chapter is rather short.

**Desperation**

**Hinata**

Hinata was confused.

After the shower incident last night, Naruto and Kiba had promised they would never use superglue as a punishment again. Sasuke had flipped out after she had hung up on him, and she had apologized for seeming like she was angry at him. He told her that if she was angry, she had every right to be. And now she sat with her bubblegum haired friend in the bleachers watching Naruto and Kiba scream and run away from the impending bullets Hiruma was firing at them.

But Hinata now held her head in the palms of her hand, for after she had told the pinkette of her first kiss, the girl had gone berserk.

"What the hell?! Ill kill him! KILL HIM!!!" Sakura shrieked, standing and glaring daggers at the spiky haired blonde. "YOU HEAR THAT ELF-BOY?! ILL KILL YOU!" Hinata pulled her friend down to avoid a mass of bullets being fired at them.

Hinata stared worriedly at her friend. Even after Hinata had once told her of the small crush she had on Sasuke Sakura had not gone **this** crazy. Her hands were enclosed into fists and her knuckles were bleeding white. Her jade orbs were hard and locked onto the culprit of the shower incident. Hinata brought her fingers towards her lips as she thought she saw something unexpected in her friend's eyes. Was that a pang of jealousy?

* * *

**Sakura**

Rage blossomed in Sakura's chest as she looked down from the bleachers at the gun wielding boy below. Did he know what he had done? Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to mind that much, but she could tell Ino was worried about her. Ino was the only one Sakura had told about this feeling she had ever since grade five. It was an odd feeling to her, to be in love with one's best friend. Especially with another girl.

Whatever Sakura did, she couldn't bear her dear Hinata to find out. If she ever got enough courage to pick herself up and confess her feelings towards Hinata, then she would let her know. But for know, she was stuck in a shell of shyness, unable to wriggle her own way free.

Sakura loomed over the side of the bleachers, watching the demonic blonde's every move. She gritted her teeth and squeezed the metal bar before her. She was outraged with this mere boy. Absolutely outraged.

Sakura felt her eyes widen as Hiruma turned his head in her direction. Their eyes met across the field and an impending doom dawned on her as she saw him wink slowly and grin. That was a signal. That was the signal that he knew about this secret. And it horrified her that this…**man** knew about it.

And for once in her life, Sakura was afraid.

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata watched her friend go through what appeared to be mood swings. Sakura was angry, then surprised, and then what seemed to be afraid. Hinata tilted her head and parted her cherry lips.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata questioned, her eyebrows creasing together. Sakura shot her flushed face in the direction of Hinata's soft voice.

"A-ah, hai, Ill be fine Hinata-chan." Sakura gave the indigo haired beauty a reassuring smile before getting up. "I think ill go back to the hotel now. When you come back, make sure you tell me all about it." Hinata nodded and watched the pinkette slink away. After hearing a series of gunshots, Hinata turned her head and attention back to the football practice.

She watched the boys from Konaha play a practice game against Sena and the Devil Bats. Hinata was watching in awe and wonder, seeing the ball spiral towards and away from the players.

_What an amusing game,_ she mused. Soon though, they had finished their practice and Kiba ran wildly towards her. Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed that he wasn't going to stop. Just as Kiba was about to tackle her, Hinata rolled out of the feisty dog-boy's path and Kiba ended up smacking his head against one of the poles in the bleachers. Naruto was laughing hard and Sasuke smirking as they ran up after him.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata stuttered, pulling Kiba out from his place on the bleachers. Kiba grinned cheekily and scratched the back of his head.

"Ne, ne, don't worry 'bout me, Hinata." Kiba assured her. Hinata apologized once before Sasuke swooped down to peck her on the lips. Hinata felt her face burn red as she jumped.

"You had your first kiss, so now; we can kiss you whenever we want!" Sasuke cackled, ruffling Hinata's hair. Her heart beat wildly as both Naruto and Kiba grinned widely at her.

"He is right you know." Naruto admitted, kissing Hinata's left cheek. Kiba did the same, only with her right cheek.

"That's enough." A deathly calm voice growled. "Unless you _want_ to die." Neji stepped out from behind Sasuke, pushing his fingers through his chocolaty hair. It was undone from its original hair tie, and it was hanging loosely around his shoulders. "Besides, don't you have something to tell her? If you do, stop sexually harassing her and tell her." Neji demanded. Naruto gulped and Kiba shrieked back, but Sasuke didn't bat an eye. He was used to Neji and his ways.

"Okay!" Sasuke bobbed his head and turned his beaming face to Hinata. Sasuke only was like this when he had an exciting announcement for everyone. "I got us into a club." Shocked looks and stares were all he received.

"A club?" Naruto broke the silence, his mouth hanging open. Sasuke grinned and bobbed his head again. "Awesome!" Naruto cheered, and everyone yelled in excitement.

"W-which one?" Hinata asked; smiling at her friend's delighted face.

"It's called Lengthily Sunrise. We go on the next Friday. They are hosting a battle of the bands. And we got into it this time!" Sasuke announced. Kiba erupted into loud whoops and threw his fists into the air. "Hinata, it would be an honor if you came with us."

Silence overtook the group. Every eye turned to Hinata for her undoubtedly good answer. "For w-what?" Hinata asked with confusion evident in her eyes. Grinning, Sasuke leaned down at least three centimeters away from her face. She was used to this odd behavior. He hung around the Akatsuki too much.

"We need a female lead." He stated, breathing into her face. Hinata's eyes became surprised, and a smile broke out on her face.

"O-of co-course!" Hinata said, overjoyed. Kiba and Naruto slipped their arms to link with hers, and they skipped off to the hotel, Neji and Sasuke trailing behind. Hinata was laughing, and as far as she knew, nothing could ruin this moment.

That nothing would happen to be a blonde haired demon. The same one that had an evil scheme plotted in his head. A scheme that would toss the pinkette, the blonde and the emo out of the scene and bring Hinata into his arms.

Too bad that there was a man insisting Hinata was promised to him in the way. What did he say his name was?

Oh yes, Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

I know, It was short. But it showed some insight on how Sakura feels about Hinata. It didn't have much Hiruma in it, and for that, I apologize.

But the main point of this chapter was to show you that Hinata has more than one suitor. But I promise, no matter what, she WILL end up with Hiruma-teme in the end, Okay? I just need to get diabolical schemes that he would think of inside my head. And before you ask, yes, Hiruma does know that Sakura is a lesbian. Will he use that against her in the future? Probably. Anyway, thank you to all whom have Reviewed! Seeyah~!

~Kit

P.S: It's your turn. (You know who you are.)


	7. Chapter 7

**_I obviously do not own Eyeshield 21 or Naruto._**

**Warning:** Hidan is a minor pottymouth.

**If you haven't already, go to my profile and look at the fanart _Kami-Inu_ has done for this story! It was truly amazing! And so, this chapter is dedicated to you. And to your partner in crime, _MistressDeidara_ , because it was a long chapter to write!**

**Desperation**

CH7- Enter; the Akatsuki!

Hinata was overjoyed.

First, she had no absolute contact with Hiruma that day, verbal or physical. She didn't even care about him much right now. Two, they were finally accepted to enter a battle of the bands in a hot club place. It was like a dream come true!

Too bad dreams all fade.

Hinata had come home with Ino and the others and already explained it all to her pink haired friend. Sakura had congratulated her greatly, grinning broadly at the indigo beauty. Ino was pumped, rushing around in the apartment. It was already nighttime, and Hinata had sunk into her bed for a nice, long sleep.

The next day, Hinata was walking alone down the street, her hands filled with plastic bags. She was humming a sweet tune to herself, her eyes closed halfway as she walked. Suddenly, two strong hands gripped her and pulled her into a trash-filled alleyway. Hinata gasped as she hit the cold wall, and then looked into the eyes of her assassinator.

* * *

**Sakura**

The door slammed open with such an intense fashion that Sena had screamed and raised his hands before him. A pink haired girl stomped into the lounge area, not caring that every person in there was staring wide eyed at her (yes, even Mamori). She beat a fist against the hard wall without flinching.

"Where the hell is she?!" Sakura shouted, the exclamation directed at the blonde typing on his laptop. He paused, and then looked up at her.

"Where is who?" He asked smoothly, his eyebrows darting up in a perfect slant. But today, Sakura was not in the mood for Hiruma's little mind games. Today was the day her, Ino and Hinata were planning to buy some outfits for the contest that Friday.

"You know who I am talking about! You must have been who stole her!" Sakura stomped her heel onto the ground like a child. "Give Hinata back NOW!" Sakura's upper lip curled over as she snarled at the boy.

"Sakura-san, Hinata-chan isn't here." Sena interrupted nervously. Sakura reminded him of a dragon at this exact moment. She shot Sena an incredulous look.

"Hinata HAS to be here! She isn't with the guys, or in the school with any teachers! Where ELSE could she be?" Sakura screamed at him. Hiruma found amusement in watching this girl scream at him for **his** hime. Didn't she know he would only take Hinata if she gave him the okay…?

"Sakura, there is a possibility that she IS somewhere else." Mamori said. Mamori was getting annoyed with the loud pinkette. Sakura turned and glared at her.

"Shut up." She snapped, quickly whipping her head in Monta's direction when he made a small noise. "What was that, Monkey boy?!" Sakura growled angrily. Monta shook his head and shrunk back in Sakura's gaze.

"N-Nothing, max." He mumbled. Sakura nodded.

"That's what I thought. Now Hiruma, tell me where she really is." Sakura gritted her teeth together as she glared the demon. He shrugged his shoulders, frowning a bit at her ignorance.

"I told you, I don't know." He answered truthfully. Sakura could see the clearness in his dark orbs, and she knew he was speaking the truth.

Sakura's own jade irises widened a considerable amount. "W-what?" She asked, the feeling of nausea dawning on her. Mamori was filled with concern when she noticed the pinkette's horror-stricken face.

"Then where could she be…?"

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata's thick eyelashes fluttered open and blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to clear. Yawning, Hinata rubbed her eyes, giving her the childlike look of a toddler.

"Awe, un! You're still cute as ever Hina-chan!" a loud voice chirped excitedly. Hinata looked into two azure eyes. It was an older blonde male, and his hair was undone from its usual ponytail. "Right, Sasori-kun, yeah? Isn't she just the CUTEST little thing, hmm?!" the blonde turned his head to look at the shirtless nineteen-year old that had just entered the room. Sasori swept his red tresses back as his feminine reddish brown eyes stared almost lovingly into Hinata's.

"Of course, Deidara." The redhead replied smoothly, smiling at his almost little sister. Hinata smiled thoughtfully back. Then she stopped and blinked.

"W-Where am I-I? Where a-are my ba-bags?" Hinata asked nervously. Deidara smiled at her.

"You're at the Akatsuki's new hideout, un!" he chirped. "We decided to stay here so we could watch you, yeah! Oh, and your bags are in the living room. Which, by the way, is where you are going next!" laughing, Deidara scooped up the petite girl into his arms, carried her out the door and took off, running down the hall. Hinata knew Sasori was running after the duo, yelling at Deidara to make sure he didn't slip with her. But Hinata somehow knew, no matter what, that Deidara would not slow down under any circumstances.

The entire place was painted a maroon and the floor was a gleaming hardwood. Everything looked neatly polished and the rooms were well furnished. As soon as they began approaching the living room of horror (as Deidara had called it), Hinata could hear a husky male voice cursing loudly while another voice was laughing cruelly.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu! It's not that fucking funny you shithead!" a man with slicked back silver hair and pinkish purple eyes roared at a man covered in a mask. The masked man had green eyes that appeared to illuminate in the dim lit room. Kakuzu cackled, a laugh that reminded Hinata of the sharp toothed blonde. It made her shudder terribly. Deidara didn't seem to notice as he called out.

"Hey guys! She is awake, yeah!" Deidara announced. Kakuzu, along with the lilac eyed man turned their heads until they had Hinata and Deidara in a clear view. Deidara had helped Hinata climb out of his arms, so she was standing on the floor. The silver haired man stood and strode skillfully over to the heiress, taking her pale hand into his own.

"Oh, Hinata-hime, how I've missed you so." The silver haired man whispered, kissing her hand, and then trailing his lips up her arm. Before he could get anywhere else, however, a book implanted its spine firmly on the scalp of his head.

"Hidan, leave Hinata alone." An annoyed voice murmured. Hinata turned while Hidan rubbed his sore head scowling. Pale lavender met a soft yellow, like that of a cat. Hinata threw herself into Kisame's warm embrace, grinning dizzily as the shark man held her close. "Good to see you too, little one!" He laughed jokingly with her. As soon as they heard an 'eek' from down the hall, they separated as Hinata was mauled over with an orange masked Tobi.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" he squealed in a high voice. "It's you, Hinata-chan! Tobi is a good boy, Hinata-chan!" Hinata smiled and hugged the bouncing bundle of joy happily.

"Tobi, her head will pop.** Mm, how interesting it would be if that would happen**." A quiet voice along with a rough one said. Looking at Zetsu, she noticed that he still had a streak of black under one eye and a streak of white under the other. So apparently, he still had his split personalities. "Good to see you Hinata.** Likewise, Hime**." Zetsu patted her on the head and ruffled her locks.

"Heeeyyy, what about me? Do I get a hug from our beloved Hinata-chan?" a female voice rung out. A pretty blue haired woman ran over to Hinata, her arms outstretched. She hugged her friend tight, as if she wouldn't let go. "Oh, Hinata! I missed you soo much!" before Konan could ramble on about something else that was totally useless, a black shadow swooped down and grasped Hinata.

Itachi, like the others, had to bend a bit to get a full hug around the short princess. Plastered on his handsome face was one of those rare, sexy smiles he barely gave out.

"It's nice to see you, my Hime." Itachi practically purred, hugging Hinata close. Her face burned as if she had just been scorched with a flamethrower.

"It's lovely to see you too, Itachi-ouji." Hinata smiled at her brotherly like fiancé. Neither of them really ever approved of wedding each other, and Itachi wanted her to get boyfriends and such before that opportunity would be ruined. Little did either of them know, deep in his heart Itachi was longing for the indigo princess.

"Pein would like to see you, Hinata-chan." Itachi stated. Hinata's eyes widened, before she reluctantly nodded. She followed Konan down the hall to a large, Maplewood door that shone with wax. Konan opened the door, stuck her head inside and announced Hinata's arrival to the Leader. After a second, Konan pulled her head out and moved away from the doors, allowing Hinata to enter.

The door swiftly closed as soon as her school skirt was passed the frame. The room was like a chamber, only because it was dark and many candles were lit. A dark shadow was rested in the large, plush chair behind the desk. It gestured its white hand to one of the smaller plush chairs, indicating that Hinata should sit.

"Hello, Hinata." A voice broke through the silence. The figure stood to his full height, towering over Hinata's sitting form. Orange hair shined with the same intensity that the piercings over the male's face gleamed. His face was smooth and not even in the slightest bit sun kissed, probably because the Akatsuki is a gang and they don't wander much in the daytime. They could get caught by the police or other rival gangs.

"Leader-sama." Hinata spoke firmly, but her voice wavered slightly. Pein clicked his tongue before sighing dejectedly. He raised his arms up, inviting Hinata to bury her face in his warm chest. And that was exactly what she did.

"I told you not to call me that. You and Konan are the only female allowed here; therefore you have the right to call me Pein. With or without suffix, it doesn't really matter to me. You know that, Hinata-hime." Pein sighed contentedly as he heard Hinata stifle a sniffle. Pulling away, he patted her head before merely kissing her on the forehead.

"I just wanted to see how you were. It has been too long. Deidara actually whined about it this time." Hinata giggled, remembering Deidara's all too happy face when he had cornered her in the alleyway. He accidently caused her to faint because he came out so suddenly.

"Hai, P-Pein-san, I'm fi-fine. I'm h-happy I was per-permitted to see you." Hinata bowed slightly to Pein and he smirked at her.

"Alright, if you ever need a place to stay or just think, follow these instructions." Pein handed her a piece of folded paper. "It leads from you hotel to this exact spot. Ill have Deidara and Sasori escort you back to the hotel, alright? You should be heading back, its ten forty something at night already." Upon hearing this, Hinata's eyes widened deliberately. They were going to kill her when she got back.

"O-okay, Pein-san, ha-have a g-g-good time here." Hinata waved to the over-pierced gang Leader before striding out of the room. Deidara and Konan were already waiting for her, both carrying a plastic bag with her goods. They smiled at her as the tree of them ran out the door.

Itachi had given Hinata his old black coat to keep her warm. It was snowing outside and the three of them seemed like a couple of old friends as they walked down the dark blocks, laughing and occasionally throwing snow at each other. Each of them grinning, the trio entered the hotel as Hinata showed them the way to her room. Sliding the cardkey in, Hinata twisted the knob, opening the door so the other two could come in with her,

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" a voice roared angrily. Sakura stood in front of them, wielding a very familiar gun. Her hair was rather messy, and her clothing was lopsided. A blonde head bobbed its way over he shoulder to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, grinning happily as he skipped over to Hinata, taking three bags from her hands. Naruto noticed Deidara and Konan, and took their bags as well. Hinata carefully took off Itachi's coat and handed it to Deidara. Carefully, Hinata took the large gun from the protesting bubblegum haired girl before walking into the small living room they had in their suite. A worried Mamori, a tired Sena, an asleep Monta, an eating Kurita and an annoyed Hiruma sat along with the others, each of them talking loudly to each other.

Hinata walked over and nudged Hiruma with her elbow, unable to get his attention by doing anything else. She might have dropped his precious gun if she did, which would prove not to be too good. Hiruma turned and upon seeing his gun, snatched it from her arms.

"Thanks, fucking Hime." Hinata blushed hard at the comment, turning her head as Konan and Deidara walked into the room. Kiba gasped when he noticed them and stood up briskly.

"Akatsuki!" Kiba yelled, pointing at Deidara. Deidara gasped, then gabbed a finger at Kiba.

"Leaf Nin!" he shouted as well. Then all had gone silent. Suddenly, everyone laughed insanely, their faces turning red from laughing so hard. Sakura grinned as she walked in and slung an arm over Hinata's shoulders. Seemingly not mad anymore, she rested her head on Hinata's pale cheek.

"Its such a drag without you here, Hinata! See, everyone is more lively now!" Sakura swooned on her feet, the work from the day suddenly having a large impact on her. Jade eyes closed as Naruto caught Hinata and placed her on the couch.

"Everybody should leave now. Hinata is safely home, and its late." Ino stated. Everyone agreed with her, nodding their heads and beginning to shuffle out the door. Hiruma stopped for a second though, and making sure no one was watching, stole a single kiss from Hinata's soft lips. He flashed her a well sharp t oothed grin before running after Mamori, his 'Yah-Ha!' 's probably heard from two stories up. Hinata blushed deeply and sighed, took one last long look at her two friends before helping Ino carry Sakura to bed. When the deed was done, Hinata hoisted herself up and walked numbly to the resides of her own room. When she closed the door, she pulled her clothes off and launched herself from the spot on the floor, burying her face in the soft pillows.

That was when Hinata decided that she might just have more than Itachi as her suitor.

* * *

Another kiss? Well, what the Hell is going on here?! Might this be leading to...LOVE?! Reviews are loved! And Reviewers get cookies!

~Kit


	8. Chapter 8

**_I Do not, in anyway possible, own Naruto or Eyeshield 21._**

**D**

**E**

**S**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**O**

**N**

Hinata felt brutal.

It had been over four weeks since the shower incident, and all was forgotten. Over the course of weeks, she had gone to the mall in this large town with Ino and Sakura and bought many outfits. They all eventually got much closer to the football team, so close that they were involved in many things such as kidnapping and argument with fans of the other teams. Hinata actually had to pull Ino out of a fight, started because someone had made a rather horrid comment about Monta.

Just the last night, they had an intense party. It was the after party of their concert, and they had won the contest. The entire gang was there, Hinata had even got a few flashes of a drunk Konan with her arm snaked around Peins' neck. They had seriously invited every single person in Deimon High. The entire place had been packed to the point that no single person could lift an arm halfway up before smacking someone in a usually very unwanted area.

**'DRIP' 'DRIP'**

**'**_**Shhrrruuu....**_**'**

"Urruhh...."

Hinata lifted her head groggily, blinked, then looked around the room. It was simple looking, with cream white walls. Lavender swirls were occasionally seen if you looked properly. There was a sliding door down the tiny hall that was set across from her, all in clear vision. Above the door, a sign reading 'Hinata Hyuuga' hung...

Wait, what? This was her room! How did she get here?!

Hinata bolted up from her position, getting ready to throw the covers off of her body when she noticed... her hand was going through the covers!

Was she dead? No, no, Hinata had to think rationally. Who could possibly want her, an innocent young girl, to face death? And for what sick, twisted reason they want to?

'**Thump, thump'**

Hinata's head was throbbing intensely. Winching, the pale ex-heiress brought her fingertips to her temples, feeling the sensitive skin there. Thick, pulsating veins stretched from the tips of her eyes into her hairline.

_Byakugan…?_ Hinata thought to herself. Reality of her heritage hit her like a brick. It was her bloodline trait!

The Hyuuga bloodline trait is called the Byakugan, or 'white-eyes'. It allows a Hyuuga gifted with the trait to see into their past or future. Hinata was one of the main descendants from her clan, so it was only realistic for her to obtain this limit from her ancestors.

But was this the past, or the future…? That, Hinata couldn't tell herself. So, she would have to find out the old-fashioned way. Hinata lifted herself from the bed, clothed in her white robe, and strolled to the door, peeking outside the door.

The sight she saw was so heart-jerking it made her gasp.

It was her, standing over a white-blue cradle, whispering sounds of love to whoever was present inside. Indigo locks surrounded her face like a veil, and her arms were preoccupied with reaching inside the cradle.

Present day Hinata crept from her sanctuary room over to her older self, watching her every move. Being in Byakugan mode was an eerie thing, watching herself being put through multiple things over again. But Hinata had never experienced something as exquisite as this.

She had an odd feeling that compelled her to the child. It was almost as if she wanted to protect its well-being. What was the reason for this, she didn't know, and she was curious as to why she did.

Hinata watched her older self (who, she had noticed with a blush, was much more gorgeous than she thought) cradle the young newborn in her arms, her back to Hinata. Silently, Hinata swooped over to the Angelic her and the child, and gazed down at the face of a child.

**Her** child, she now decided.

It was a little boy, which she could only tell from not only the color of baby décor, but also because of the cute male face that was plastered before her. The little cutie had dazzling dark grey eyes, tinged with the color of a lavender field. His hair was messy and almost black, with only a single strip of lavender caressing the left side of his face.

Intrigued, Hinata reached her hand towards her baby, imagining tracing his perfect child jaw with her fingertips. Smiling she looked at her older self, studying her.

Now with a closer look, Hinata noticed they were almost the exact same. The only difference was the baby laying in her elder's arms. This struck her hard, and as she stumbled back, she fell through the wall, and out of her dreams.

"**HINNAAATTTAAAA!!!!"**

"Kyaa!!" Hinata shouted, shooting up from her blankets. Feeling her Byakugan veins dissolve, Hinata blinked rapidly, looking around at the characters inside her room.

…How, per say, did Konan always manage to get inside her personal places?

…

And drag male's with her?

"Hiinnnaaatttaaa!! I was sooo worried about you!!" Deidara threw his arms around Hinata's neck, burying his face in her large bosom. A cherry red blush overtook her entire face as she tried to push the blonde off her body.

"Deidara, get off of her." Itachi's strong, deep voice commanded. Deidara turned and frowned at Itachi, studying his expressionless face. Sighing in exasperation, the feminine man let go of the young teen, grumbling all the while.

"Sakura-chan called me," Konan started, nodding towards the door, "She said that you were making quite a racket, yelling and all that. When her and Ino came to check on you, you were thrashing around in your bed, Byakugan activated. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm not su-sure..." Hinata stammered, twirling her index fingers together.

"What do you think could have activated it?" The next voice startled her, and Hinata's head shot up to reveal that Konan literally had brought **every** Akatsuki member. Pein's ringlet eyes watched her, almost seeming bored, but worried.

"E-eto... It only usually acts u-up when my hor-hormones are rising and lo-lowering frequently." Hinata mumbled.

"So like when your PMSing?" Deidara blinked innocently at the red-faced girl.

"H-hai, I su-suppose you co-could say it like th-that..." Hinata bobbed her head, which she noticed was throbbing slightly. Tobi tilted his head, his orange swirl mask was held in his left fist.

"Maybe you should ask your father about this. What did you see, Hinata?" Madara's matured rasp questioned her. Hinata could feel her face light up for the third time, and a wide grin stretched across Kisame's face.

"Oh, Hinata-hime! I never thought of you as one to have naughty dreams!" Kisame cackled like a fishy madman. Hinata shook her head theatrically, spluttered half excuses stumbling from her lips.

"NANI?!" Sakura burst through the door, her new, trusty flamethrower in hand. Ino followed right after her, plopping down on the bed beside a very confused Hinata.

"She was worried." Ino explained it all in a very small statement. Hinata smiled, nodding at her long-time friend.

"...When did she get a flamethrower?" Konan asked herself quietly, watching the bubblegum haired girl threaten Kisame with the thought of fish sticks.

"But seriously, is this about something like that? ...A guy, maybe?" Sasori turned his beautifully sculpted head in her direction. Ino's eyes widened and she looked at Hinata, along with every other person in the small room.

"I-Iie! I don't li-like any guys lik-like that!" Hinata's face was almost glowing with horror, knowing what these people could think up. A sly grin was smacked against Ino's pretty face.

"Oh, but **I** can think of **many** guys," She paused, thinking over Sakura's predicament, but decided to leave it. "That think of you like that!!" Everyone looked interested in this conclusion.

"Example;" Ino looked pointedly at Sakura, "A dear pink friend of ours has been affected by his idiotic violent ways."

"D-demo, Hiruma-san sc-scares me!" Hinata objected, thrusting her palms out in front of her. Ino shrugged, and in the background, Sakura was planning Ino's demise.

"I for one, thinks he likes her a little more than he should." Sakura huffed, turning her head to the side. Ino began to argue with the pinkette, and most of the other's joined in.

Something stirred deep inside Hinata's stomach, planting a cruel, sick feeling in her pit. It began below her waist, just above her flower, and the raging fire burned and lifted into her gut. Feeling oddly nauseated, Hinata pressed her cool hand to her forehead in an attempt to feel better.

It didn't work.

Something hot and hard rose in her throat, causing her to gag repulsively. Another cold hand that wasn't her own pressed against her neck, so she was assured that someone had noticed her odd behavior. She recognized Itachi's heavily worried voice, but wasn't able to process his words before her own bile reached its peak in her throat and sprayed out in front of her.

* * *

**A/N; **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, Office died on me! But now Im back, going to work on another new story along with a few one-shots! Hope to hear from everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE!!; Ill put another one out tomorrow hopefully, add on to Obsession and add a new story!! Thats why this is so short... (OH, and People, think of DESPERATION as a reeeaaallllyyy long Proluge.)**

**D**

**E**

**S**

**P**

**E**

**R  
****  
A**

**T**

**I**

**O**

**N**

Oh, how deeply horrible the poor beauty felt.

Her head throbbed, her legs were sore, and her ribs ached like they never would again. Every time she moved nausea would hit her like a lightning storm, rough and heavy. Sakura and Ino had restricted her to the bed during this time, and had already called the school telling the secretary that Hinata would not be attending until further notice. The pink and blonde haired girls, however, knew that they could not skip out on class, and hurried every morning to fetch everything to Hinata's needs before they set out.

Though her roommates were gone, Hinata was never really left alone. Konan had snuck Ino's key and visited frequently. Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Zetsu and Kakuzu had collage during their day, so only the other's would make it out to visit the sick little princess.

"Deidara-kun," Hinata started, her weak voice interrupting Deidara's fingernail painting process, "I-I have to use the wa-washroom... Please, tell Konan-chan t-that I'll be ri-right back..."

The lemon haired male smiled and nodded, standing and helping Hinata to her feet. He shoved his hand above her belly, just barely below her breasts, and helped her slump her way to the bathroom. Giving him notice about the shower she wanted to have, Deidara looked away as Hinata rustled through her drawers, looking for her underclothing. She would just wear her pyjama's again, so she kept them with her.

Thanking Deidara, Hinata stepped onto the tiled bathroom floor. Checking herself in the full-body mirror, she cringed visibly. If looks could kill, she might've committed suicide...

Hinata took care not to move too fast, or else she might disrupt her body and everything else. Striping carefully, the ex-heiress covered her bosom with her arms, and looked at herself in the mirror again.

Grimacing, she watched the grey shadows dance across her skin and under her eyes as she twisted her body side to side, examining herself. Jagged hip bones stuck out her sides, telling her that she needed to consume much more than she had been. Her cheekbones were presented almost obnoxiously, shadows hanging underneath their hard edges. Frowning sadly, Hinata turned her body to the left, trailing her eyes down... Before they bugged out, staring at an oddly shaped figure resting above her pelvis. she placed a boney hand on her stomach, licking her lips, which were dry from vomiting so much before that time.

The shape was just a bulge. Nothing hardcore, just minor, and not even noticeable. Hinata knew her body well, though, and could detect the extra weight filling her stomach with its horrifying form. Pale lavender eyes examined the position it had on her body. how it just sat there, an almost flat surface, not really in her belly area but more close to sitting between her legs.

The place where a baby should sit.

Breathing deeply, Hinata pushed herself away from the mirror. her mind scolded her for thinking such atrocious thoughts about this. Her? Pregnant? Ha, what a laugh! The midnight-blue haired girl ran her fingers through her tangled locks, smiling to herself as she twisted the hot water tap.

Ha-ha, yes. What a stupid thought...

---

Ino's pencil skitted across her paper as she quickly wrote out her essay for the teacher. It was due at the end of class and...

**'Squeak' 'Squeak'**

The blonde's brow twitched, but she ignored the sound coming from the back of the room. It was almost the end of the day, she shouldn't pay _him_ any heed. Ignoring him was working out perfectly today. _Now, to get out before he could corner her..._

Ino dropped her mechanical pencil onto the desk before her, sighing in relief. She had finished! Now, to get ready...

**'Clink'**

Gulping silently and murmuring a prayer, Ino rushed out the door as soon as she heard the ring of the school bell in her ears. Her legs pumped under her waist, her thighs getting a workout. She hadn't ran like this for a while, since she had tried to outrun Sakura in the long run last year in Konaha.

As soon as she felt she was alone, Ino paced her long, slender legs to a slow stride. She knew he wasn't annoying enough to follow her all the way almost to their hotel.

Oh, right. Well, this is what happened to Ino in the last two weeks Hinata had been residing at home.

Hiruma had told her his plan. Every single diabolical speck of it. Really, the way he spoke of it, the hope in his eyes, the reassurance that it would work leaking through his voice, through his sharp teeth...

It frightened her to the very core. How much crazy could you get? This guy, this Hiruma, was planning to go all out, just to make sure... That the lavender-eyed girl would be his. Ino shuddered at the thought of her best friend, wrapped in those slinky, protective arms of his...

It made her sick.

The way he told her what he did that night. The night that Hinata was alone, weak and powerless. Easy to overcome. Easy to manuvare, to convince to sleep with you...

It was hard for Ino not to tell the others. That's really what she wanted to do. But she couldn't. Ino couldn't bring the horrible realization of what was living in Hinata's stomach to crush her friends. The thoughts of what it would do to Hinata and her career...

What would her father think?

...Oh God. This would not end well for her friend Hinata Hyuuga.

---

**A/N; **...Wow. Poor hime, eh? I wanna thank my well-developing friendships with MistressDeidara and Kami-Inu!! Without you guys, I don't think I would have made a Chapter two!!!


	10. Note: TIME TO GET BACK IN ACTION!

**A/N: **Alright, I know, we all hate these things. Stupid people put stupid Author notes in their fanfiction, and I hate it as well. But I have a perfectly good explanation for it. Plus, this will be taken down as soon as I retype the first chapter of this story.

So, I've had a long absence from this fic. A _**very**_ long absence. I really hope you guys don't hate me for it.

It's just that I had no inspiration for this anymore. My characters are too… dull. Horrible. Hollow. They need to be fleshed-out more. They need to have a background.

Sooo, that's why I'm going to rewrite it! Yep, you read right! I'm rewriting it! And I hope you guys plan on reading this again, for I _will write this again_. No matter how long it takes. Just keep in mind, that I AM going to rewrite this. Maybe chop out a few characters that didn't really seem to serve a purpose.

Please, message me if you have any questions or concerns. Once again, this note will be removed one I finish the first chapter. Bear with me. I'll try to have it finished after I update Distance and PLS.

Sincerely yours,

Yuki-Kit-chan


End file.
